YuGiOh!: Guardian of Death
by Mangaka-sama
Summary: Patrick Kingston was a normal kid who enjoyed playing Duel Monsters and had a bit of a dark side. But his normal life changes once he recieves a visit from Anubis, the Egyptian god of death and judge of the damned. Can Patrick control the powers of Death?
1. 1 Duel with Death

Yu-Gi-Oh!:  
Guardian of Death

DUEL 1: Duel with Death

It was a cold day in February when Patrick Kingston awoke with a jolt. His eleventh birthday was fast approaching and he had begun to feel in a daze, as if it weren't real. He awoke at 5:00 a.m. and without even realizing it put his duel monsters deck that he worked so hard to create in the pocket of his blue jeans as he slipped them on. He still remembered the first day he learned to play. He still remembered that first card…

Patrick slipped on some house shoes and crawled out of his doorway. He heard the garage door below his room and knew his dad was already gone for the morning. "He's probably getting the good coffee from the gas station down the street," Patrick thought to himself, "But mom's not up yet, I'd better be quiet." Patrick slowly walked downstairs. He had about two hours before he had to get going for school.

"Such a small town," Patrick thought, "hope something interesting finally happens today." A small town boy from the East Coast, Patrick rarely was entertained. Unlike other kids his age Patrick had trouble with people. He was very anti-social and his parents worried about him constantly. If it wasn't for Duel Monsters occupying his thoughts he'd be a lot worse than he already was.  
Patrick walked up to the fridge and opened it up. He took the carton of milk and began to drink from it.  
"That's very rude," a deep voice said. Patrick gagged a little before returning the milk to its proper place. He closed the door and turned to see an odd boy, possibly in his teenage years, standing in an odd garment like he was from ancient Greece or Egypt. A white linen smock resembling an elegant loincloth. The young man, oddly enough for his attire, wore his hair short, and slightly messy, much like Patrick himself.

"Breaking and entering is very rude as well," Patrick responded, "Now who the hell are you?" He began to ball up his fist, ready to take the intruder out if necessary.

"Such languages for a young boy," the boy began, "tsk, tsk, tsk."

"That's enough." Patrick snapped, getting ready to burst, "Who are you, how did you get into my house and what do you want from me?"

"I am not a person, per se; I am more like a spirit. I got here through you and you are what I want."  
Patrick turned red, "I don't swing that way bub."

"Not like that," the boy said calmly, "I wish to duel you."  
Patrick reached into his pocket, just realizing he had his deck. He didn't understand why someone would dress like this, break into his house and demand a duel. It made no sense

"Very well," Patrick said warily, "But the moment we're done, you leave or I'll call the cops."

The boy produced his own deck as Patrick shuffled his. They set their decks face down to their right then each drew five cards.

"You have no idea what's at stake in this duel. I'll go first," the boy said smugly. He drew a card from the top of his deck.  
"I summon Skilled White Magician in attack mode," he proclaimed placing a monster face-up in attack, "then I play my spell, Yin and Yang, allowing me to special summon a LIGHT or DARK attribute monster of the same level from my deck when I normal summoned the opposite attribute this turn. So I summon Skilled Dark Magician to the field as well," he stated putting another monster in attack. "Finally I set two cards face down on the field and end my turn."

"Very well," Patrick began, "then I set this monster face-down in defense. Then I activate Dian Keto the Cure Master to increase my Life Points from 2000 to 3000!" Patrick cheered himself on. Whenever he dueled, all of life's troubles seemed to float away. "Now I activate Ookazi decreasing your Life Points from 2000 to 1200!. I set one card face down and end my turn."

"You are a very good duelist; however can you handle a Shadow Game?" As the burglar to be said these words darkness surrounded them. The number 3000 was etched in the kitchen table by Patrick and 1200 by his opponent, as if some invisible knife was clawing the wood surface before them. Then the real weirdness began. The monsters the boy had summoned appeared on top of their cards, each holding little orbs that appeared to be crystals.

"What is this?" Patrick demanded. He looked up slowly and saw a horrific sight; the boy had morphed into a large black dog creature. A Nubian Jackal to be precise. His jet black fur and fearsome fangs made the young boy's knees quiver.

"This is the Shadow Realm, let it consume you," the hound said. The shadows, like a pervading black fog, closed in all around Patrick, "I am Anubis," the Nubian spectre announced, "As Judge of the Dead I had to experience the torture death is. Now you must feel my pain." The hound laughed in his triumph, believing the young boy to be no more.

"Heh, heh, heh. You've experienced the pain of death, but have you endured the torture of living?" Patrick's sick laughs came from the shadows. He emerged unshaken, even smiling. "I _live_ in the dark Anubis, you have nothing on me."  
Anubis smiled, "You are the one I have been waiting for. Finally, a challenge."

"So then," Patrick said, "are you going to take your turn or do you just surrender?"

Anubis looked down his long snout, "I will go but I also wish to announce the stakes of this game. If I win I get your body. In other words, your mind will be trapped in a soul-shattering void within the recesses of your heart and I will take over your vessel."

Patrick's face turned grim, "And if I win?"

"You may have any one desire fulfilled."

"Any?"

"Yes," Anubis said drawing a card.

"Hold on," Patrick said, "I activate my face down spell Poison of the Old Man, to increase my Life Points by another 1200," Patrick said gloating. An old man in a cloak emerged from the card and splashed Patrick with the contents of a green vile.

"Not quite," Anubis said flipping a trap over, "I activate Bad Reaction to Simochi, making you lose 1200 instead of gain." The 3000 etched in the table by Patrick faded as the green liquid began to burn instead of cool. In the numbers place was etched the number 1800.

"Congrats, you actually did damage. Not that it matters," Patrick said with a cocky attitude.

"Oh but it's not damage that you should be concerned with, it is your spells," Anubis said pointing to his monsters. Another crystal appeared on each magician's staff.

"What are those?" Patrick asked.

"You've never heard of Spell counters? When ever you activate a spell one appears if needed," Anubis said with a grin, "You'd better remember these, it'll be important in the future. But these monsters can only hold three at a time. So thank you."

"What are you going to do with them?" Patrick pondered.

"Sacrifice both of them. Sacrificing Skilled Dark Magician with three spell counters summons the mighty Dark Magician." Anubis put his card in the graveyard and put a new monster in attack, a powerful new magician, standing regally in blue and red-clad armor holding a green Mage's staff.

"Next, sacrificing Skilled White Magician with three spell counters summons Buster Blader!" Again, Anubis sacrificed his monster to the graveyard bringing out one brandishing a giant sword. He was covered in odd designs resembling a dragon.

"Finally, I activate my face down spell Polymerization to fuse!"

"Fusion?! You can do that?!"

"Of course!" Buster Blader and Dark Magician flew at each other colliding with brilliant arrays of light forming a new entity with a combination staff blade and an evil look on its face. "Meet Dark Paladin!" Anubis announced triumphantly.  
Anubis began to grin his sinister little grin, "Have you ever heard the tale of your father's grandfather?" Anubis asked a shaky Patrick.

"My great grandpa? What about him?" Patrick responded.

"He was an Irish archaeologist who came to Egypt once. I was entrapped within his body and he discovered the Shadow Games. Unfortunately he couldn't take it and died, but not before he had a son, Brian Kingston."

"That's my Grandpa's name!"

"It was the discovery of Dark Paladin that killed your great grandpa. Ironic, eh?"

"How do you figure?" Patrick asked.

"Because you will now be destroyed as that old fool was! Dark Paladin! Magician's Blade Slash!" Anubis announced the attack.

"Idiot!" Patrick yelled back flipping his monster face-up revealing a Man-Eater Bug, "Man-Eater Bug will be destroyed but its flip effect will take you with it!"

The Man-Eater Bug is sliced in half as a beam shoo from its jaws piercing Dark Paladin's chest. They both are destroyed and sent to the graveyard. Anubis sets a monster face-down and three other cards and ends his turn. Patrick summoned Jinzo #7 in attack mode. The monster's cybernetic body slowly took shape from within the card.

"And now attack!" Patrick orders.

"I don't think so, block attack!" Anubis flips over the spell that causes Jinzo #7 to go to defense. Patrick ends his turn. Anubis draws then flip summons Magician of Faith. As she forms from her card she brings with her a spell card; Anubis' Polymerization spell, and adds it to Anubis's hand. Then he summons Legion the Fiend Jester in Defense. A monster resembling a marionette in a jester's cap takes the field

"My turn," Patrick says drawing a card. He sets a card face down then tries to attack with Jinzo #7 but Anubis activates a trap.

"What is that?!" Patrick yells staring at the coffin with a pentagram on it.

"This is Dark Renewal," Anubis says as the coffin opens with four panels. A dark smoke is inhaled into it sucking in Legion and Jinzo #7 before closing. "It takes one monster from each player's side of the field and sacrifices them to bring back a monster from my graveyard." The coffin reopens and Dark Magician is revealed as it saunters out of its former tomb.

"Then I'll activate my final face-down card!" Anubis announces. The spell card produces a boot with a crest on it. Patrick recognizes it as the same crest that was on Buster Blader. "This is the Emblem of the Dragon Destroyer. It brings back Buster Blader from my graveyard." An energy beam emits from the boot forming the rest of Buster Blader.

"One guess as to what comes next," Anubis taunts.

"Fusion," Patrick responds.

"Bingo." Anubis plays the Polymerization that Magician of Faith returned for him. Once again, Dark Magician and Buster Blader fuse to form Dark Paladin.

"When you get some monsters on the field you're history."  
Patrick draws. Usually he's happy drawing Giant Soldier of Stone, but this time it won't be enough. He puts it in defense.

"Go," Patrick says.

"I suppose I should end it," Anubis starts, "Okay. Dark Paladin, destroy Giant Soldier of Stone. "  
Patrick smirks, "Gotcha." He flips over a trap, "This will stop you from attacking me"

"You should know," Anubis says discarding from his hand, "after I discard this card Dark Paladin negates spells and traps that deem it the target."

"You should pay more attention. My trap is Gravity Bind, and it stops every monster on the field level four or higher from attacking, not just your Dark Paladin, so it wasn't targeted. Too bad. My turn now." Patrick plays a spell. A golden pot with an eye on it on top of a pillow rises from the card along with two black goblets rise behind it. Patrick puts a card in the left goblet then orders Giant Soldier of Stone into the right one.  
Odd Flames erupt from the goblets and pour into the gold pot. "This is the Black Illusion Ritual!" Patrick announces, "Come forth, Relinquished!"

The flames and items disappear revealing a horrid beast. Its wings open revealing an odd hole. "Now Relinquished, absorb Dark Paladin!" Patrick orders. Dark Paladin is sucked into the hole and the wings close.

"You see Anubis, Dark Paladin's Attack and Defense Points become Relinquished's while relinquished keeps it single Level Star. So he can, and will attack. Too bad you left Magician of Faith in attack!" Patrick merely points and Relinquished obeys, destroying Magician of Faith with Dark Paladins Magician Sword Slash. Anubis' Life Points reach Zero.

The scratches on the kitchen table disappear. The monsters fade back into their cards. The darkness seemingly explodes around them. Anubis' form as the Nubian Death Dog fades and he looks mortal again. He looks up as his cards disappear into sand.  
"They're fake," the Egyptian Grim Reaper says, "Now as part of our duel, what is your desire?" Patrick rests his chin on his palm and ponders.

"First," he starts, "I have more questions."

"Very well," Anubis acknowledged

"Why did you need my body?"

"For many decades now, I have searched your bloodline for one with your power. Powers to handle the Shadow Games like the one we have just competed in. You finally seem to have gained this power, so it was time for me to strike. The darkness in your soul will be the power I need to escape being trapped in your family's blood."

"What could my "darkness" as you call it, help you with?" Patrick insinuates.

"Your monster, Relinquished, is a real monster as are all Duel Monsters. However, if I can use this card's power as a catalyst to summon the real monster, I could use its power to seal an ancient power away, quite possibly for good, as it's ability is to draw in other, more powerful forces."

"Wow," Patrick stammered with a shocked look on his face. He straitened up with a serious look, "I have made my decision Anubis. I wish...for you to join with me instead of taking over my body. We will work together to restore what has been undone."  
Anubis looked with tears in his eyes, "You know you would have to sacrifice your Relinquished."

"Yes, my first Duel Monsters card. But it could help you more than me," Patrick looks over at the stove clock that glows at 5:34 a.m.

"We can use shadow powers to get there and back fast, right?"

"Yes," Anubis says extending his hand, "We can." Patrick shakes his hand and Anubis fades and enters Patrick's body. Patrick strains as Anubis finds where he belongs in the soul of Patrick Kingston. The pain stops and darkness surrounds them again. When it clears, Patrick is at the entrance of an Egyptian tomb. He walks in, as if he knew all along what he was doing, and grabs a torch.  
Patrick walks on until he finds the cavern he feels is their destination. Anubis appears beside Patrick in spirit form.

"Is this it?" Patrick asks.

"Yes. Put the card in that panel on the arch," Anubis responds. Patrick walks over, deck in one hand torch in another. He positions the torch to look through his deck for his card when he gets and odd feeling. He holds up the torch to see a statue of a Nubian Dog. The arch is written in hieroglyphs that have been worn away. This was a shrine to Anubis.

"It's...it's your power. Isn't it?" Patrick asked.  
Anubis bowed his head, "Yes."

"But, why?"

"When your great grandfather discovered this, he accidentally broke my seal. I killed him as punishment and became inherit to your bloodline. But as Judge of the Damned, I am responsible for feeding Ammit, the soul devourer. I fear if I can't return to my duties, he will have to feed on living, innocent souls."  
Patrick looked at his Relinquished. He gave it a kiss and put it where Anubis instructed. Anubis went from Patrick to the shrine statue. The darkness that surrounded Patrick in the process faded, revealing that he was home. He looked at his deck and took out the Black Illusion Ritual card.

"Better get ready for school," Patrick said as he walked upstairs.


	2. 2 Return

DUEL 2: Return

6-years later, in that same quiet town, that same quiet boy still quietly played that same game as always.

"With that, your Life Points drop to zero. I win," Patrick announced triumphantly. His opponent walked off in disgust. Even though he sealed Anubis by sacrificing his Relinquished, he still made a powerful deck.  
As Patrick walked through the halls, no one spoke to him. He had just finished leveling his 10th strait victim at lunch. But that's not why he was alone. He was just used to it. After a long, boring day at school, Patrick went downtown to his job. He sat down at the computer.

"PLEASE INPUT VOICE RECOGNITION CODE" the machine said in its mechanical, monotone, yet feminine voice.

"Relinquished," Patrick said.

"LOGIN FOR PATRICK KINGSTON IS COMPLETE. WELCOME TO KAIBA CORPORATION." Patrick hurriedly typed his data into the computer before the boss could notice he was late. He had acquired this job as a good duelist. He kept this job because he had nothing better to do. Today that would change.

A pop-up message appeared, kind of like a corporate IM, and Patrick clicked it. Kaiba Corp President Seto Kaiba appeared on the screen. He let loose a slur of Japanese before Patrick quietly responded with, "Hai, Kaiba- sama."  
"What did the boss want?" Mitch, Patrick's co-worker asked.

"Mr. Kaiba said he wanted us to step up on the Kaiba Corp.'s Duel Database before his next tournament. Give me an hour and the last of the data will be uploaded." Patrick got to work and the job was done in half the time. He e-mailed it to Kaiba Corp.'s mainframe.

His work done Patrick began to whip out his dueling deck but started to feel nauseous. He sprinted to the Restroom where he violently threw up.

As he looked down into the toilet at his handy work and an old voice spoke to him, "You'll get used to having two people in your body again soon."

"Anubis," Patrick responded with a whisper. He looked up to see the Nubian Dog of Death standing above him. Obviously he was in spirit form, as he was standing on the toilet.

"Yes, it is I."

"How?" Patrick asked, "Why? Why are you here?"

"I believe 'how?' was first. Your card, the cherished Relinquished monster you, for lack of a better term, relinquished was stolen. Thusly my arch barrier broken."

The first thing that entered Patrick's mind was rage. "Who?" he insinuated angrily, "And why come back to me?"  
"You and your bloodline were my 'aibou', my partner. You were all I had. The 'who?' I will say shortly."  
"No! Now!" Patrick demanded.

"Your temper hasn't changed from when you were ten. But I do need your help to recover your card."

"This is the last time I'll ask," Patrick led in, "Who stole Relinquished?"

"A man named Maxamillion Pegasus, the creator of Duel Monsters and former holder of the Millennium Eye, one of the Millennium Items."

"Why would he need it?"

"When his Eye was gouged out, he lost much of his powers. He hopes to regain it by using these cards to reopen the Shadow Realm."

"Well, what are we waiting for? It's time to reunite with Relinquished!" Patrick said with a look of determination.

Anubis's shadow powers manifested around the bathroom stall. When the darkness clears, Patrick sees he is once again outside of the Pyramid he traveled to a mere six years prior. This is where he would get some answers. Remembering everything from before, he cautiously entered.

He felt reminiscent as he sparked up a torch. Remembering the glow of the ancient tomb from his past somehow made him feel at ease. He soon entered the chamber where Anubis's shrine was erected.

"It's not changed," Patrick muttered, "Even the grains of sand on it seem to be the same as before"

"This is an ancient sanctuary. Few rarely, if ever, enter here," Anubis responded from the back of Patrick's mind.

"You are very observant," an unfamiliar voice echoed. Patrick turned. He saw a young Egyptian boy wearing a veil over his face and an elaborate garment.

"Who might you be?" Patrick insinuated.

"I am one of few who know of this tomb. Judging by the conversation you just had with yourself, you didn't just stumble upon this place, you have some sort of business here," Patrick grimaced realizing he looked like a fool.

"Well, how do you know of this shrine, eh?" Patrick rebutted.

"I am but a humble worshipper, and guardian, of Anubis." Patrick thought to himself that he was the only guardian of Anubis. As if reading his thoughts, the boy said, "You too have a connection with Anubis."

"Yes," Patrick muttered, "I come looking for answers to questions about a man named Maxamillion Pegasus."

"Oh, the thief, yes?" the young man responded

"You know about my card?" Patrick responded hopefully, perking up at the statement.

"I know not what was stolen, but I do know that Anubis's spirit is restless. If you are looking for Pegasus, you and I should Duel."  
Patrick's look grew puzzled. Why was everything solved with dueling? But, Patrick knew he still had his deck and lucky cards with him from the office, "Very well. But, if I win you must tell me what you know about Pegasus."

"Agreed," the young man said, "Let's begin." The two shuffle their respective decks and set them down in the designated area. After drawing five cards they are set.

"I'll go first," Patrick said. He set two cards face-down on the field and then summoned Giant Soldier of Stone in defense. "Go," Patrick ordered.

The young man draws and sets three cards face-down on the field. Then summons a Pyramid turtle in defense mode.  
"You may go."

Patrick draws and studies his hand. Then he sets a monster face-down in defense and switches Giant Soldier of Stone into attack. The young Egyptian looks as confused as a monkey doing a math problem when Patrick flips over a card.

"I activate Rush Recklessly bringing Giant Soldier of Stone's attack to 2000! Giant Soldier attack! Granite Dagger!" The young man discards his turtle happily, knowing its effect. The young man retrieves his desired card and summons it in defense, another Pyramid Turtle. Patrick slaps his head in frustration.

"Man! I should've seen that coming!" He exclaims.

"Yeah," the young man agrees drawing a card, "But you definitely didn't see this coming." he summoned Emissary of the Afterlife in attack. "Emissary of the Afterlife, Ghostly Assault!!"

"Not so fast," Patrick flips a trap over, "Your attack activates my Sakuretsu Armor! It destroys your attacking monster and thus ends your attack!"

After both players get a weak monster thanks to Emissary of the Afterlife's effect, Patrick draws beginning his turn.

"I flip summon Man-Eater Bug to destroy Pyramid Turtle, and it won't get its effect since it wasn't battle." the young man discards his other turtle. Patrick then sets one more card face-down and another monster face-down in defense.

The young man draws and summons a new monster. "This is my Sand Stalker, he by-passes all face-up monsters on your field, so you lose 700 direct!"

"You forgot something ; I have a monster face-down in defense. You attacked it." Patrick flips over his Aqua Madoor. Its 2000 defense points make the young man lose 1300 Life Points. "And to finish you, I activate Reliable Guardian! You lose your remaining 700 LP because it raises my Aqua Madoor's defense by 700! It's over."

The young man bows honorably, "You won fair and square. I know where Pegasus fled. He went back to his Duelist Kingdom. That is where you will find him."

Patrick nods, "Thank you um…what's your name?"

"Oh," the young man starts, "And take this card. It will help you." The young man reached a face-down card toward Patrick. He looks down, not knowing what the card in his hand is.

He looks up, "What is-"he was astonished to see the young man was gone. He flips the card over and sees a Level eight monster with 3000 ATK and 2500 DEF

He reads the name aloud, "Lava Golem."


	3. 3 Obstacle

Yu-Gi-Oh!:

Guardian of Death

DUEL 3: Obstacle

Patrick Kingston stared out a window. He was in a helicopter he found at Cairo International airport. Anubis's shadow powers hotwired it and were piloting it across the ocean. Since entering the chopper, Anubis and Patrick had not spoken.

Patrick gazed out at the ocean. He saw an island rising in the distance. He recognized it instantly. Every duelist on god's green Earth knew it by heart.

"Duelist Kingdom," Patrick muttered. Anubis looked over at his Aibou. He knew why Patrick agreed so readily to take on a duelist the caliber of Maxamillion Pegasus. Anubis and Patrick both knew who had a better chance of winning one-on-one. Patrick wanted revenge. They both knew it.

The chopper began its descent. Patrick readied himself. He was disappointed that he was still in his work attire; Tight khakis that barely stayed at his ankles and a blue button-down t-shirt with a red "Kc" symbol standing in for Kaiba Corp. is what he would wear as he charged an enemy stronghold.

"I'm such a tool," he said looking at himself. He retrieved his dueling deck from a cabinet on board the chopper. He then withdrew four "Duel Monsters" cards from his pocket. He stared at the three spells he held. They were his three copies if the Black Illusion Ritual Spell Card. Patrick knew he had been given a chance to reunite with Relinquished. He would take it.

The fourth card is the one from the young man in Egypt. He slid it out to take a better look at it. "Lava Golem" was its name. It was 8-stars and held unbelievable power. Its attack was 3000 and defense 2500. It was Ultra Rare. "Why would he give such a card to a complete stranger?" he thought.

He slipped his dueling deck in a pocket as the chopper finally touched down. Patrick arose and looked around. His Aibou was gone. Anubis had been using his powers to fly the chopper.

"Looking for me?" Anubis asked inside Patrick's head.

"Yeah. I forgot how this worked." Patrick stepped out, his partner hiding in his head, to face his enemy. He began to walk through a wooded area when a mansion arose in the distance. Patrick whispered as Anubis spoke in his head.

"Pegasus's castle," They began to pick up the pace toward the castle when the ground began to shake. The ground opened up beside Patrick. He watched on with amazement as a large, inactivated dueling arena rose out of the ground.

"Goin' somewhere?" a voice said. A large man with odd hair and a weird trench coat emerged from behind it.

"Who wants to know?" Patrick demanded.

The man smiled, "A player killer with something a little boy wants really bad…"

"Player Killer, eh?" Patrick asked, "You just look like an ass to me."

The Player Killer merely grinned, "Ha! I've accomplished more working for Mr. Pegasus than you'll ever have at Kaiba Corp." The Player Killer said pointing to Patrick's shirt. Patrick grimaced.

"Why are you even here?" Patrick scowled.

"Maxamillion Pegasus is paying me to eliminate you like I did to other punks at Duelist Kingdom's tourney. He even trusted me with a prize possession of yours."

"I can't wait to see what an ass has that's so valuable to me," Patrick mocked. Player Killer grinned and held up a copy of Relinquished; Patrick's Relinquished. Patrick was infuriated. He balled up a fist getting ready to knock The Player Killer's head off.

"NO!!" Anubis screamed from a corner of Patrick's mind. He stopped cold. "You can't get physical. Listen, Pegasus would not be so bold if he didn't both take you lightly and still want to meet you. Show him what you're made of."

Patrick growled and looked at the dueling arena. "I take it you want a duel, eh? And if you win I leave? Fine. But if I win, I get back Relinquished. We'll even bet one extra card, our rarest. Fair?"

"That's the plan," Player Killer agreed. The duelist posts rose into position. The arena's panels got in place. The duelist platforms activated and lowered. Patrick stepped in on the blue side, his opponent, The Player Killer in the red. The platforms rose and locked in place.

Hologram posts arose from each corner. Player Killer grinned. Both players put their decks where they belonged and drew five cards.

"You'll never defeat my darkness deck!" Player Killer bragged.

"Hmph," Patrick responded nonchalantly. (I'll cripple him with my "Gravity Bind" deck) he thought. The Life Point counters rapidly rose to 2000. Player Killer drew his first card. He placed one card face down in an area five spaces from the Graveyard. It wasn't in the arena field and Patrick wondered what it was.

Player Killer gloated, "Oh yeah... you weren't in Duelist Kingdom. Well you'll learn soon. Next I summon a monster in defense!" Player Killer threw down a face-up card sideways. From a holo-panel a large warped castle arose. It had a ring around it with the kanji "Yami" in blue. Player Killer was happy to introduce, "The Castle of Dark Illusions!"

Patrick was impressed, "Not the same elegance as a shadow game, eh?" Anubis echoed

Patrick began to laugh[[Elegance in a shadow game? He drew a card, Dust Tornado. He added it to his hand and was shocked to discover, he had no monsters! He set his Dust Tornado then activated a spell. An elderly looking woman arose.

"This is Dian Keto the Cure Master! She raises my life to 3000!" Patrick announced, mocking Player Killer's excitement. He set the rest of his hand face-down and ended his turn.

Player Killer laughed. "No monsters, eh? Ha ha ha!" Player Killer drew. He looked out from behind his card with an evil glow to his eyes. "Now, my rarest card in attack mode! Reaper of the Cards!" A vile entity arose from the dueling arena. It brandished a large sickle or scythe like that of...

"The Grim Reaper?!" Patrick exclaimed.

"Yes, and he can still destroy a trap. I pick the one on the far left!" Patrick looked over to his right where Reaper was heading. Patrick knew he got the only trap he had set. "Bye-bye Dust Tornado!" Player Killer gloated. Patrick drew a card.

"This is for Dust Tornado!" he shouted, "Hinotama!" Fire balls arose, rocketed across the field, and struck Player Killer directly, bringing him down to 1500. He didn't seem to care.

"That all you got?"

"Nope," Patrick replied, "I'll activate a face-down spell, Change of Heart!" Patrick flipped his spell face-up and a half-angel, half-demon being arose on the dueling arena. Reaper of the cards disappeared and reappeared on Patrick's side of the field.

"What're you thinkin'? Reaper can't beat Castle of Dark Illusion's defense! Especially when I activate my face-down card Yami!" Player Killer flipped over his card. The entire field was engulfed in darkness. Castle of Dark Illusions and Reaper of the Cards' attack and defense points rose by 200.

"Not enough to save you," Patrick said, shaking his head and flipping over his own card, "'cause I activate Rush Recklessly to add 700 more attack points to _my_ Reaper. Now the Stats are Castle of Dark Illusions at 2180 defense and Reaper of the Cards at 2230 attack. I win the exchange. Reaper of the Cards, Scythe of the card killer!" Reaper flew towards Castle of Dark Illusions. It sliced the castle in half destroying it. Patrick ended his turn and returned Reaper of the Cards to Player Killer's field.

Player Killer didn't expect this kind of competition. He drew his card and liked what he saw, setting his monster face-down in defense and ending his turn. Patrick has less luck. He draws a monster but can't play it because it's too weak. Servant of Catabolism stays in his hand, the only card there. Player Killer quickly draws keeping his card in one hand. He flips his face-down card up into attack mode. A fiend covered in eyes arises into the arena.

"What is that?" Patrick asked

"The Big Eye, and since it's been flipped, I rearrange the top 5 cards on my deck." Big Eye's various eyes open allowing Player Killer to do just that. He rearranged them in this order:

5-King Fog

4-Witty Phantom

3-Dark Titan of Terror

2-Succubus Knight

1-King of Yamimakai

(Little does this twerp know that when I draw King of Yamimakai on my next turn, he'll be finished!) Player Killer thought to himself. "And while you wait, I'll summon Spikebot in attack mode!" A large machine man rose into the arena, his arms were two spiked maces.

Patrick drew, praying for an end. You can only go three turns without playing a monster before you are forced to forfeit. He looked at his card and smirked. "I activate Ookazi! You lose 800!" Player Killer's LP counter went down to 700. "And now you lose!"

"No way! None of your puny spells are takin' me out!" Player Killer responded.

"True, but this is no spell!" Patrick summoned the weak Servant of Catabolism. Player Killer rolled with laughter. "Servant's attack is 700 points, and it can attack directly."

Player Killer froze. He looked at his glowing LP counter reading the 700 about 20 times. He looked at Patrick, "Y-y-you mean y-y-you c-c-can-"

Patrick gave Player killer a little golf clap, "Congrats. The last horse finally crosses the finish line. Servant of Catabolism! Direct attack!" A weird gel was produced by the strange creature. It surfed through Player Killer's monsters and struck him, knocking him off of the arena pedestal. Patrick retrieved his deck and exited. The holograms faded and the arena returned from where it came.

Patrick stood over the fallen Player Killer, "What do you want, punk?" Player Killer asked.

"My cards. Your Reaper of the Cards and my Relinquished."

"No way!" Player Killer started to move but couldn't.

"Tell me," Patrick asked in a strange voice, "Do you remember your last trip to the Shadow realm?" The Player Killer began to quiver, "Why don't you go se if anything's changed?"

In his castle, Maxamillion Pegasus heard Player Killer's blood-curdling scream. He looked out a window at his kingdom.

Patrick is still standing at the duel arena, But Player Killer has vanished. Patrick leans down; retrieving the two cards Player Killer had been nice enough to leave him. He put them with his other spare cards and stared up a Pegasus's castle

"You're next..."


	4. 4 Confrontation

Yu-Gi-Oh!:

Guardian of Death

DUEL 4: Confrontation

Patrick was racing up a large stone stairwell. At the top awaited Pegasus's castle. He ran as fast and hard as he could. With Player Killer out of the way, no one stood in the way of him and Pegasus. He had regained his Relinquished and now had the ammo to take Pegasus down. But he knew that Player Killer didn't steal Relinquished, Pegasus did. This confrontation was for revenge.

Patrick finally reached the top, exasperated as he was. He was bent over, seeking his breath. Anubis knew now, Patrick had what he needed to beat Pegasus. He had congratulated Patrick a hundred times since the duel with Player Killer. Patrick finally rose; his eyes caught the sight of a large, cast-iron door preventing his access into Pegasus's castle.

On closer inspection, Patrick noticed a large padlock with ten depressions engraved into it in the shape of stars.

"Star Chips from the Duelist Kingdom tournament," Anubis chimed in, "You needed ten to enter here for the finals."

"So what now?" Patrick asked. As if saying the magic word the rumblings started as the door slowly creaked open. A large muscular guard named Saruwatori stood watch. However, Patrick was a large 6'3" and stood toe-to-toe with the brute, un-intimidated.

"What business do you have here?" Saruwatori asked from behind his perpetually dark shades.

"I have a little appointment with Mr. Pegasus J. Crawfor. I suggest you don't make me late," Patrick warned.

"Why you-"

"That's enough Saruwatori," a scratchy voice said, "He's our guest." An older looking man with blue hair and sunglasses emerged. He was in a tailor-made suit and pushed Saruwatori aside.

"I'm sorry Mr. Kingston. I am Krocketts. Master Pegasus awaits you in his chambers." Krocketts made a polite gesture for Patrick to enter, which he did.

"Thank-you for your hospitality," Patrick said. The mansion was vast and so Croquet led the way. Saruwatori began to follow before being stopped by Krocketts with little more than a gesture. Through various corridors and short, steep stairwells the two wandered.

"Master Pegasus is very interested in you Mr. Kingston," Krocketts muttered.

"Please call me Patrick."

"Very well. Patrick, I know what's going on here. I know why you're here and I understand you have a gift at this game. But Master Pegasus is ill. He will meet with you but nothing more."

"Ill, eh?" Patrick scoffed.

"He's lost an eye," Krocketts snapped. Patrick pulled back his tongue in humility.

"Be that as it may," Patrick began, "We will duel."

"Here we are," Krocketts said not listening. Patrick hadn't realized it, but they had climbed to the top of a tower. Krocketts instructed Patrick to wait. He knocked softly and went in.

::When he says eye:: Patrick spoke to Anubis::He means the Millennium Eye, right?::

(Yes. A thief of Millennium Items beat him in a Shadow Game and plucked it from Pegasus's head as reward.)

Krocketts opened the door, "You may enter now." Patrick stepped through the doorway and was taken aback by the luxury of the room. Painted red and smelling of roses was Pegasus's way of living. Pegasus sat in a canopy bed, sitting up with a ruffled shirt on.

"Master Pegasus J. Crawford, this is Mr. Patrick Kingston," Krocketts announced.

"I'm well aware of who this is Krocketts," Pegasus said in his various pitched voice, "Pull him up a chair." Krocketts followed his master's orders. Patrick was about to refuse when Anubis forced him down telling him to chill. Krocketts stood away as so not to hear a private conversation.

"You know me and why I'm here?" Patrick insinuated.

"Indeed. It's not everyone who steals a chopper in Cairo to come find me," Pegasus retorted.

"Watch your mouth Pegasus; I'm not here to fling insults at each other."

"Why should I?"

"Because you might want to keep your other eye," Patrick warned. Pegasus's face grew into a scowl. "Why did you steal my card?"

Pegasus growled menacingly, "To have a card that has been set within a shadow barrier like your relinquished will provide me with enough power to open the Shadow Realm. This way, I can see who has my Millennium Eye and I can retrieve it. I have a vague image of him, but my memory of the incident disappeared when I came to."

"Not good enough. It's time you learned my anguish by having me take your cards in a duel. I'll do what you couldn't; take your cards with honor."

"I already told you," Krocketts started in after hearing the conversation pick up, "Master Pegasus can't-"

"Krocketts, did you just say I can't do something?" Croquet sunk back against the wall, "Allow me to get decent. Then meet me in the dueling arena in the basement."

Patrick pulled out the six cards from his shirt pocket containing his Black Illusion Ritual and Relinquished. He pulled one card out and showed it to Pegasus.

"Whose card is this Pegasus?"

Pegasus studied the Reaper of the cards, "Player Killer's" he responded.

"Yes. Play fair or join him." Pegasus grimaced. Patrick returned the Reaper to his pocket and shuffled the other five into his deck. He walked out of the room, letting the door creak closed behind him.

Patrick walked down a dark stone well. He contemplated his situation and realized what he'd gotten himself into. Anubis kept on pep talking him the whole way down. At the bottom, light glinted in through barred windows. Patrick could see that this was a dungeon due to the cells. He saw light escaping from a cracked door.

(That's it,) Anubis said, (your destination.)

"I have to ask a favor," Patrick said.

(What is it my friend?)

"Do not interfere with my duel. I will do this."

Anubis freaked, (You can't! You won't win! Even the world champion needed the help of an Egyptian king to beat Pegasus!)

"Then there's no way to get better without doing what he can't. Don't interfere. I mean it." Patrick spoke solemnly in a monotone voice. Anubis withdrew in respect. Patrick followed the hall to the room. He opened the door to see a much better, championship grade dueling arena. Pegasus stood at one side waving Patrick in. He wore a red, eastern style tuxedo. A white medical patch was taped over his left eye.

"Come on in, little Patrick. It's time to meet your fate," Pegasus mocked.

"No more," Patrick said, walking to the other side, "it's time for punishment." Both players set their decks where they belong. Each drew their first five cards. LP counters rose to 2000.

Patrick drew and played a monster, "I summon Jinzo #7 in attack mode!" The cybernetic monster took shape. Pegasus looked on with pain etched on his face. Blood began to form on his patch.

"Maybe you should have listened to Krocketts. You're in no shape to duel on photosynthetic battle grounds. The light is rupturing-," Patrick warned.

"Shut up!" Pegasus responded fiercely, "I can still duel! In fact, I'll activate my spell, Toon World!" Pegasus's LP dropped to 1000. A zany cartoon book took form.

"And, Red Archery Girl in attack mode!" A beautiful maiden emerged from a clam shell. Pegasus ordered, "Attack Jinzo #7 with your Aqua Arrow!" The mermaid shot her bow and arrow threw Jinzo #7's chest, destroying it. Patrick's LP dropped to 1100, nearly tying Pegasus.

Pegasus finally set one card face down. Patrick looked worried as he drew a card. He laughed, "You lose!" Patrick exclaimed. He prepared to play a spell

"I don't think so! I activate my spell, Cursed Spell!" Pegasus announced. A book wrapped in chains appeared on the field. "This book of spells has every spell in the game. When I choose one, you'll discard all copies you own. And I chose this!" The book showed a picture of Black Illusion Ritual. It slammed shut and wrapped back up in chains. Patrick discarded them from his hand.

Patrick looked up hopelessly, "Well, then now..." He looked up with fervor, "I summon Sonic Bird in attack!" An eagle with a jet pack appeared on the field. It put on its goggles and shot off with the jets. He returned holding a card.

"You're a master of the game," Patrick said, "You must know that when Sonic Bird is summoned he brings a ritual spell from my deck to my hand."

"Useless! You've got nothing else!" Pegasus yelled.

"Wrong! I chose the card Contract with the Abyss. As long as I sacrifice at least enough stars, I can ritual summon any DARK monster and I choose Relinquished!"

A dark portal appeared on the field. Sonic Bird strutted over. A tiny man lit four torches and knocked Sonic Bird into the pit. It began to glow and Relinquished rose from it in glory. It took its place on the field.

"You tried your best, but you couldn't stop me from summoning the monster that's rightfully mine!" Patrick said, "Now equip Red Archery Girl!" Relinquished attempted this but Pegasus activated his Toon World's effect. Red Archery Girl is consumed by the book and reemerges as Toon Mermaid.

"No matter," Patrick started, "She's still a monster."

"But you can't get her when she hides in the Toon World." The monster withdrew into the book. Relinquished couldn't accomplish his effect due to the fact that he can't do it with a spell.

"Now I summon Gemini Elf in attack and use Toon World's power to turn her into Toon Gemini Elf and hide her in the book as well!" Twin Elves stood on the field, their beauty soon made into a bad cartoon as it changed and fled into the book.

Patrick drew a card and laughed insanely, "I activate Pot of Greed! It allows me to draw two new cards," An evil green jar formed on the field laughing maniacally, just as Patrick had. Patrick drew two cards and the pot disappeared.

"And now, I activate my newly drawn card, Mystical Space Typhoon! It destroys Toon World!" The book explodes, not revealing Toon Mermaid and Toon Gemini Elf, but revealing Red Archery Girl and Gemini Elf. Patrick set one more card face-down and ended his turn.

"Pegasus drew a card, "Too bad little Patrick, but it looks like I've out done you. You might have one of the three, but I now summon the other two!" Pegasus plays two Black Illusion Rituals on the field and sacrifices Red Archery Girl for one and Gemini Elf for the other. Two Relinquished stare down Patrick's one. Pegasus sets a card and ends his turn.

Shakily, Patrick reaches to draw, "Not so fast!" Pegasus announces flipping over a card, "I activate Time Seal! You can't take your draw phase this turn!"

"No problem," Patrick shrugs flipping his own card face-up. Another jar appeared, different from the others, "Jar of Greed! I draw one card!" Patrick draws the Lava Golem. Patrick didn't know he had it in his deck. The card that mysterious Egyptian boy gave to him must have been in there when he put Relinquished and the rest in his deck.

::How could I use this?:: Patrick thought.

Patrick: 1100 LP vs. Pegasus: 1000

TO BE CONTINUED…


	5. 5 Retribution

Yu-Gi-Oh!:

Guardian of Death

DUEL 5: Retribution

Patrick stared at the Lava Golem. He closed his eyes trying to think. His mind raced. What could Lava Golem do? He thought about so many things. Anubis was beside his aibou in spirit form, urging him on. He was determined to honor Patrick's wishes and not interfere.

Patrick was going through all his memory banks to remember Lava Golem. Had he even heard of it? He thought about the duel so far against Pegasus, how he destroyed Pegasus's Toon World, and how Pegasus summoned two Relinquished.

He thought on to the duel with Player Killer. He remembers Using Player Killer's own Reaper of the Cards to destroy the Castle of Dark Illusions. He remembered defeating Player Killer, sending him to the Shadow Realm, and taking Relinquished back along with Player Killer's Reaper of the Cards as his prize.

He thought about facing the Egyptian lad. He remembers using Aqua Madoor and The Reliable Guardian to beat him. He remembers receiving Lava Golem. Why didn't that kid tell him how to use it?! He thought about facing Anubis in a Shadow Duel. He remembers using Relinquished against Dark Paladin.

He even remembers going to a card shop when he was eight. He had just bought a card set and people started crowding around him.

"Look at this! The kid's about to get his first cards!" A large man said. Patrick pulled his first card out and revealed it to be Relinquished.

"Pathetic!" Chimed in a punk-looking guy clad in leather, "What a wimpy thing! No points and just one star!"

One month later, Patrick was facing that same leather-clad guy in the finals of a local tournament. He summoned Relinquished, using it to equip and then destroy his opponent's monsters, winning.

Patrick chuckled to himself.

"Have you lost it?!" Anubis exclaimed, "Focus! I won't help you but you still have to try!"

::Very well:: Patrick said ::Wait. That's it! The shop! I learned this in that shop!::

"Are we going to duel or go down memory lane?" Pegasus demanded.

"Now you lose!" Patrick said, "I use this card to destroy your two Relinquished then summon the monster on your side of the field! Behold Lava Golem!" Patrick summoned the monster on Pegasus's side of the field using the special effect of Lava Golem, and destroying the two Relinquished Pegasus had on the field.

"I'm done" Patrick announced.

"Too bad, its power will only crush you!" Pegasus drew.

"Good-bye Pegasus," Patrick said. Lava Golem began to melt. The blast rocketed Pegasus back, his patch flying out. His socket began to bleed horribly. Pegasus's LP drained to 0. The holograms ended. Patrick gathered his cards. He slowly walked over to Pegasus.

"It's over. I demand the Toon World you hold so dear. This way you will feel the pain you've caused us," Patrick stood over Pegasus. Pegasus barely moved. Patrick retrieved the card from Pegasus. He put them in his pocket and turned his back.

"Pegasus, you can keep the chopper."

"Saruwatori broke the door down followed closely by Krocketts. Patrick was gone without a trace. Saruwatori looked around and Krocketts spotted Pegasus.

"Master Pegasus!" he hollered, "Someone get medical attention! He's bleeding!"

Patrick opened his eyes, seeing the bathroom stall once again. He was back at Kaiba Corp. Anubis's shadow powers had brought him back after the duel with Pegasus. He exited the stall to see it was past lock-up. He was the only one left. It was well past 10 'o clock.

He returned to his station and began to upload the Kaiba Corp. dueling database. He scrolled down until he found Pegasus J. Crawford.

"Well, he won't be challenging us again," Patrick spoke aloud.

(Don't bet on it,) Anubis responded, (I don't think this chapter is over.)

"What do you mean? Pegasus suffered an utter defeat."

(But he won't take it lightly. Pegasus isn't necessarily evil, put he is prideful. He won't take this lightly.)

Patrick stared at the computer screen. He removed his deck from his pocket. He looked at the three copies of Relinquished he'd won.

"Oh!" Patrick gasped, "The arch! Your barrier is still open! C'mon we gotta go!"

(No,) Anubis muttered.

"What?! But before-"

(Before, I had not been sealed for more than fifty years. Your story, however, has just begun. You will need help. You will need me. I will stay with you until I am certain you are no longer in danger.)

Patrick got all teary-eyed. He was humbled by Anubis's words. He merely nodded and returned his cards to his pocket. Patrick let loose a rush of typing on his computer and it went black into a standby mode.

Ha arose and walked slowly through the halls. He had been through a lot. But Anubis said it wasn't done yet. What more could there be? Patrick straightened up at a door.

"I'm ready," he said unlocking it. He exited and began to lock it back.

(And I will aid you,) Anubis said. Patrick walked down the street on his way home. He was preparing to get chewed out by his parents. The Nubian dog Anubis was reflecting off Patrick as his shadow.


	6. 6 Invitation

Yu-Gi-Oh!:

Guardian of Death

DUEL 6: Invitation

Patrick was walking home from a long day at school. He had the day off from the branch of Kaiba Corp. downtown since President Seto Kaiba was holding some kind of tournament in Japan. Patrick let loose a large yawn.

"I...need...sleep," Patrick stammered. He had just taken a huge chemistry test at school.

(Great job on that test my friend,) Anubis offered some encouragement to his partner.

"You were watching? Why didn't you help?"

(I don't help you duel, there's no way I'll help you cheat.) Patrick grumbled. He stepped up to his house and opened up the mailbox. He pulled out a stack of papers and shut it back. After fiddling with his keys for seven minutes, Patrick finally opened the door to his home. He dragged his feet into the kitchen where he plopped the mail.

Patrick staggered a bit before collapsing on a couch in the family room. Anubis was in the back of Patrick's mind. This kid had done amazing things, but he had much more to do. Anubis took control of the passed out Patrick's body and stood. He walked to the mail and shuffled through it for a small envelope. When he found it he walked Patrick's limp body upstairs to his room. Anubis allowed him to collapse on the bed.

"Patrick! Supper!" Patrick's mom called upstairs waking him with a start. Patrick sat up in bed and the envelope slid off his chest.

"What's this?" He asked examining the label.

(You've got mail!) Anubis said jokingly. Patrick opened the envelope revealing a strange pack of Duel Monsters cards, like none Patrick had ever seen. He opened the pack and found a white piece of paper folded to appear as a card. Patrick unfolded it to read it.

Dear Patrick Kingston,

In this package you will find a recognition card. Take it to the card shop downtown. Someone will be waiting. I look forward to dueling you again.

See you in Paradise,

Pegasus J. Crawford

Pegasus was inviting Patrick to a tournament. Patrick looked back into the pack. He saw the back of a Duel Monsters card. He pulled it out and looked at the front. Four colorful bands were streaked across the front. Patrick slipped it into his pocket with his deck and went down for supper.

The next day Patrick stopped by the card shop on his way to work. He slipped in quietly. He looked around at people playing various games. Dueling, DDM, etc. but one person stood out in particular. He was a large, muscular man in a tuxedo with "Terminator"-style sunglasses and his hair slicked up to a point.

Patrick stood in front of him, "Hello, Saruwatori."

Saruwatori looked down with a grimace, "What are you doing here punk? I'm here on business, get lost!"

Patrick pulled out his deck and removed the first card. He held it up so that Saruwatori could see the front of the recognition card.

"Looks like your business is with me."

Saruwatori growled, "Damn. Very well. Keep that card, I was told to give you this," Saruwatori said as he held out a small, blue, felt pouch, "You'll need these for the tournament."

"What tournament?" Patrick asked.

"Pegasus is holding another event like at Duelist Kingdom, but on another island with slightly different rules. It's Duelist Paradise"

::Paradise!:: Patrick thought ::Pegasus said he'd see me in Paradise!::

"There are two crystals called 'Spell Counters' in there that qualify you for the tournament," Saruwatori continued.

Patrick opened the pouch, seeing two crystals resembling those he saw in the duel with Anubis.

(I told you spell counters would be important in your future.) Anubis echoed in Patrick's head.

"Go to the docks in a week, you'll know what to do from there." Saruwatori strutted out of the shop. Patrick stared at the spell counters and recognition card. He knew that Pegasus was out for revenge…

For one week, he practiced. He trained diligently. He overworked at Kaiba Corp. to prepare to take off for about a week. Cleared his schedule with his family, and after that week, he was onboard a luxury liner headed for Duelist Paradise.

Patrick stared over the edge of the boat. He had boarded the ship three hours ago. The luxurious liner the contestants were on was beautifully decorated from bow to stern. Only a rich man could have provided this.

"Pegasus never does spare any expense." A voice said behind Patrick. He looked back to see a boy, tall for a Japanese kid, his blond hair parted down the middle, "Big thing for you, eh?"

Patrick frowned. He slid his gray fleece vest back to put his hands in his pockets, "And you are?" Patrick asked annoyed.

"Katsuya Jonouchi, but you can call me Jonouchi. Maybe you've heard of me?" The boy replied cockily.

"I'm Patrick Kingston, but you can call me sir. I'm not here to make friends Jonouchi, leave," Patrick turned around to face the sea again.

The boy huffed, "Damn amateurs think they're so much. Jonouchi's a True Duelist!" He continued mumbling to himself as he stormed off in a huff.

(What's with the attitude? Don't make waves; we don't even know why we're here.) Anubis echoed from Patrick's mind. He got no response from his partner.

A loud horn buzzed out aloud. The announcement that followed was all that could snap Patrick out of his stupor.

ATTENTION ALL DUELISTS ON THIS SHIP. WE ARE ABOUT TO REACH DUELIST PARADISE AND REQUEST YOUR PRESENCE IN THE MAIN HALL FOR AN ANOUNCEMENT BY CEO OF INDUSTRIAL ILLUSIONS AND THE HOLDER OF THIS TOURNAMENT PEGASUS J. CRAWFORD

Patrick rushed through the crowds to make it to the main hall fast. People crowded in around him to listen in. Minutes later, a well rested Pegasus walked onto a stage. He had healed since his last duel with Patrick.

"Welcome, one and all to the experience of my Duelist Paradise tournament!" Pegasus began, "I am Pegasus J. Crawford, creator of Duel Monsters. I must get this off my chest. It's time to explain the stakes of this tournament."

The crowd up roared. "First," Pegasus continued, "we will use the original rules of Duel Monsters. Kaiba's little "Battle City" rules have no place here. However, he has one term I rather like. Each Duelist will bet their rarest card and the loser will surrender their rarest card to the winner."

(What?!) Anubis shouted in Patrick's head making him reel.

"Second," Pegasus continued, "the spell counters you have been given will be wagered. The duelists bet an equal amount and it's winner take all. 10 spell counters qualify you for the finals. Third, after the finals, if you win the tournament, you will be given the opportunity to face me for a grand prize of recognition and not only my rare card, but also one rare card to be received at an appointed time."

Pegasus waved and stepped off stage. He thought to himself ::Thanks for coming little Patrick. Let's see how great you are after losing your precious Lava Golem.::

The ship pulled up to the island and the passengers disembarked. Patrick looked around the area as the other duelists scattered across the island.

::I'll do it twice Pegasus, just you wait.::


	7. 7 The Oneturn Challenge

Yu-Gi-Oh!:

Guardian of Death

DUEL 7: The One-Turn Challenge

Patrick walked through a wooded area of Duelist Paradise. He was happy that he didn't look as stupid as he did before. Instead of his work clothes he wore black jeans and black tennis shoes. His dark navy shirt was tucked in and covered by his gray fleece vest. A pendant with a skull hung from his neck.

The tournament had just started and Patrick had barely seen anyone since the competitors scattered off the boat like roaches from a light. He'd been wandering around for an hour. He was beginning to get discouraged.

"How am I supposed to win this tournament and face Pegasus again if I can't find anyone to challenge?!" Patrick berated no one.

(Keep quiet and stay patient.) Anubis echoed, (This is like a hunt. Wait for your prey.)

"Yeah but-"

"Who's there?" A feminine voice cut Patrick off.

(See?) Anubis mocked.

"I am here. Who are you?" Patrick responded. A blond girl in a white tank top and Purple jacket and skirt stepped out. She had on boots that came to her knees. Patrick's jaw dropped.

"I'm Mai. Mai Kujaku. And you are?" Mai spoke softly.

(Answer her numbskull! Wake up!!!) Anubis tied snapping Patrick out of it.

"I'm...uh...Patrick Kingston," He stammered.

"Oh, you're the punk who mouthed off at Jonouchi," she insinuated.

Patrick straightened up, "Oh great."

(I told you to be nicer!) Anubis shouted.

::Is this going to be a running theme with you?:: Patrick thought.

"I suppose you want a duel?" Patrick asked.

"Follow me," Mai said seductively. She turned and walked. Patrick immediately recognized that demeanor and remembered who Mai Kujaku was. He even remembered personally putting her data into the Kaiba Corp. mainframe. However, he remembered something even more important as well...

Mai had led Patrick into an opening in the forest where a dueling arena was waiting. The two boarded opposite sides of the dueling arena.

"Let's make this interesting Mai," Patrick proposed, "I offer a one-turn challenge. The duel will end after we each take our first turn. If no one has won I'll surrender. But, if one of us wins in the allotted time, they can choose their prize instead of the actual rarest card they own."

"Sounds intriguing, but you're an amateur. You probably don't even have any rare cards. So if you win you have any one of my cards, but if I win I get your entire dueling deck."

(No way, don't-)

"Deal," Patrick said ignoring Anubis's protests, "But if I'm going to risk getting eliminated anyway, it's only fair that we both bet our only two Spell counters. Agree?"

"Deal, you can go first." Patrick drew and studied his hand. He placed two cards face-down on the field and set a monster in defense mode.

"Whelp, that's my turn," Patrick teased. Anubis was laughing in Patrick's head knowing his strategy.

You think an awful lot about your self," Mai protested, "But you can't get around Harpy Lady!" Mai summoned her monster in attack. A beautiful woman, despite the fact she was blue, had claws and wind, took form on the field. "Now attack his defense!"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Mai, I'd figure a duelist of your caliber would be smarter than that," Patrick said flipping over his monster. A mechanical demon being driven by a maniacal little goblin, "My monster was he Prevent Rat. Its 2000 defense points easily repel Harpy Lady's attack. Even more so when I activate the face-down spell The Reliable Guardian to boost its defense another 700." Patrick said flipping over a card. Harpy Lady went reeling.

Mai watched her life points drop to 700. She smiled, "Well, you didn't beat me so," Mai stuck out her hand.

"I'm not done," Patrick said flipping over a card, "I activate Poison of the Old Man to drain you of 800 LP. 100 more than I even need to. You lose in the one-turn challenge."

The two duelists stepped down and shook hands. Mai handed Patrick her two spell counters and her deck, "Take whatever," She said solemnly.

"I already know what I want. I saw it in the Battle City replays. You have a card called Mirror Wall, correct?" Patrick asked.

Mai rummaged through her deck, holding up a card, "This?" Mai asked holding the card in question.

"Bingo!" Patrick said happily receiving his Mirror Wall card. Mai walked off, confused, wishing Patrick good luck.

"Like I'm going to take cards from such a cool lady," Patrick murmured.

(Very good dueling my friend! And so humble!) Anubis cheered.

"Yeah I-"

"Nooo!" Patrick was cut off by a horrendous scream and raced off to see what it was.


	8. 8 The Battle with Bandit

Yu-Gi-Oh!:

Guardian of Death

DUEL 8: Battle with Bandit

Patrick raced out of the woodland area and across a grassy knoll. He looked down into a valley and saw where the scream had come from. A dueling arena was set up in what appeared to be a Greek amphitheater. Patrick saw a young boy dueling an older man. He recognized the man for his American Flag print bandanna. It was Duel Monsters Intercontinental Champion "Bandit" Keith Howard.

"That's right punk," "Bandit" Keith said, "Your attack activates the power of my Cyber Jar, destroying all monsters on the field. And you lost your Granadoria making you lose the last 1000 of your Life Points. Leave your card and Spell Counter and get lost loser!" The boy ran off in shame.

::He has Cyber Jar!:: Patrick thought.

Anubis noticed Patrick perk up, (I take it you want it? Go challenge him.)

::Aren't you going to tell me to be careful and crap?:: Patrick thought.

(No point in it, you always prove me wrong. Besides, I think you can take him.)

"Time to get a Cyber Jar!" Patrick announced racing down the hill. "Bandit" Keith was about to step off the platform when Patrick caught up with him.

"You might as well stay right where you are 'cause you've got another opponent!" Patrick trumpeted.

"Huh? Who are you kid?" Keith asked.

Patrick's eye twitched a little, "I'm the guy whose about to whip you for that sweet Cyber Jar!" he said.

"Kid," Keith started, "I'm the Intercontinental champion, not some chump in a card shop. I'm the real deal and I've got no time for amateurs," Keith said walking away.

"Coward!" Patrick called out, "Earn your title here with me!"

"You got some nerve you little twerp," Keith mocked stepping back onto the dueling platform, "But now your dreams of a win are going bye-bye! When I take two Spell Counters from you you're gone!"

Patrick stood across Keith ready to duel, "I'm up first," Patrick announced, "I'll set this card face-down and summon Sonic Bird in attack mode!" The monster took its place on the field. It jetted off retrieving a card for Patrick, revealing it to be the Black Illusion Ritual. Patrick ended his turn.

"Ha! Pathetic!" Keith mocked. He activated a spell bringing an angel to the field, "I activate Graceful Charity! I draw three cards then discard two." Keith was doing so while speaking and Patrick thought he could use that card too...

"I set a monster in defense and activate Tribute to the Doomed!" Patrick grimaced realizing his Sonic Bird was gone. Keith discarded Overdrive to the graveyard activating his spell. Sonic Bird was tied in a mummy's bandages and drawn down by a fiendish hand.

"I'm not letting that slide!" Patrick said flipping over a spell, "I activate Poison of the Old Man draining you of 800 direct LP," Keith's LP counter went down to 1200, "And now I'll take a turn. I summon the Dragon Zombie!" A purple dragon on its belly took form. His rotting flesh oozed puss and his mouth drooled brown slime. "Now attack!"

"Bad move!" Keith announced flipping his monster over, "You want Cyber Jar? Well get a load of this because it's as close as you'll get! It destroys all monsters on the field," Cyber Jar emitted a beam from its eye that struck Dragon Zombie destroying it before dying itself. Each player drew five new cards.

"So what will you summon?" Patrick asked.

"First I'll set one monster face-down in defense, then two in attack. Meet Ground Attacker Bugroth and Oni Tank T-34!" It's still your turn, and the last one I might add."

"I'll summon two Sonic Birds giving me a Black Illusion Ritual and Contract with the Abyss and summon Jinzo #7 all in attack," All the monsters took form on the field, "Too bad you let me draw this," Patrick said playing a spell, "I activate Ookazi and now your down to 400 LP. Now I'll attack with Jinzo #7!"

"Bandit" Keith laughed, "You gotta be kidding me! It's only got 500 attack points! You lose!" Jinzo #7 ran towards Keith's side of the field. It split into pieces and reformed in front of Keith.

"Did I mention he can attack your Life Points directly?" Patrick asked, "Jinzo #7, Prototype Taser!" The robot electrocuted Keith draining the last of his life. The duel ended and Keith scowled.

"You punk. Take these," he said handing over two spell counters and his Cyber Jar card, "You'd better make it to the finals, I'll be waiting!"

"We'll see Keith, we'll see…"


	9. 9 The Champ's Challenge

Yu-Gi-Oh!:

Guardian of Death

DUEL 9: The Champ's Challenge.

It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining down and beautiful, serine water splashed on the edge of an island that would be called Paradise. It's only too bad that Patrick Kingston didn't have time to enjoy it. He was in the Duelist Paradise tournament and needed four more Spell Counters. He wanted to see Pegasus's face after he trounced him twice.

Patrick was sitting on the coast, his head racing from his past duels. He heard some people moving past him but didn't care. That is, until one of them put her hand on his shoulder.

"Eliminated?" She had blond hair in pigtails and freckles on her nose. Her ink coat looked kind of hot for a tropical island, but then again, so did Patrick's vest.

"No," he replied calmly, "Just tired. How're you holding up Ms. Hopkins?"

The girl gasped, "Do I know you?"

"No but everyone knows the American Duel Monsters champion and child prodigy of the game, Rebecca Hopkins. Hi, I'm Patrick Kingston," Patrick offered a handshake.

(Why couldn't you do this on the boat?) Anubis asked. Rebecca extended her hand but instead of shaking, pulled Patrick up fiercely, no easy feat for a girl her size.

"Something wrong?" Patrick asked putting his shoulder back in its socket.

"You know about me, it's high time I knew about you. What do you say? I challenge you to a duel with a wager of two Spell Counters!"

Patrick was taken aback but finally answered, "It would be an honor." The two walked over to an area on the beach where they found a dueling arena. The combatants took sides and drew five cards. Rebecca motioned Patrick to start things off.

He drew, "I'll set three cards and one monster face-down in defense. You're turn," Patrick extended his hand.

"I'll set two cards face-down and a monster in defense face-down as well. Pretty boring, eh?" Rebecca motioned Patrick to take his turn.

"Then allow me to kick it up. First I'll activate two spells, Ookazi and Poison of the Old Man! You lose 800 LP and I gain 1200!"

"Fantastic! I gotta say you're better than I thought!" Rebecca cheered with a dark look on her face.

"Oh, but I'm not done. Please allow me to introduce my newest card, I flip summon Cyber Jar! He destroys all monsters on the field including your face-down Millennium Shield!"

Rebecca discarded her monster, "How did you-"

"You've used that strategy way too much Rebecca. It's famous nowadays. Draw five cards and summon monsters level 4 or lower."

"Then," Rebecca set her cards on the field, "Two monsters, in face-down defense!"

"Then I'll set one monster and then summon Sonic Duck in ATK!" A little green duck took form on the field. It wore a bucket as a helmet and a red scarf around its skinny neck.

"It's so cute!" Rebecca chimed in, o you like the cute ones too?!"

Patrick's eye twitched, "Cyber Jar also allowed me to summon my great monster Relinquished!"

Rebecca watched the mutated looking demon with awe, "Maybe I was wrong."

"Now Sonic Duck attack the middle monster!" Sonic Duck took off lightning fast and struck the facedown Witch of the Black Forest, destroying it.

Rebecca picked up her deck, "I'm sure you know I get a monster from my deck with 1500 or less defense points since you destroyed my monster."

Patrick motioned her ahead with his hand, "Proceed. It's your turn now anyway."

"Then I'll summon the monster my Witch of the Black Forest gave me, Shadow Ghoul!" A green beast arose on the field. Its eight eyes opened on its body, glowing red.

"It's not enough Rebecca. Sorry," Patrick informed.

"Obviously you're not familiar with my card, it gets 100 extra attack points for each monster in my graveyard boosting its attack to 1800, 100 more than Sonic Duck!" Rebecca flipped her face-down monster up, "Now I summon Cannon Soldier!"

A mechanical being took shape with a laser mounted on its shoulder, "Its effect allows me to sacrifice one monster and inflict 500 direct points of damage to your life points and I choose Cannon Soldier itself!" Cannon Soldier destroyed itself firing a blast at Patrick's field. The blast struck and drained 500 points from Patrick.

"Finally, Shadow Ghoul gains 100 more ATK since Cannon Soldier is in the graveyard and I attack!"

"Not when I activate Gravity Bind! It-"

"I know," Rebecca interrupts.

"Then I'll set one more card and end my turn," Patrick announced.

"Sad, I activate Raigeki to destroy all of your monsters!" Rebecca's blast rocketed toward Patrick when he flipped over a card.

"Not so fast! Mystical Space Typhoon destroys Raigeki!" A swirling typhoon inscribes the bolt and destroys it, "I'll set one monster and finish my turn."

"I activate my spell Cost Down! It lowers Shadow Ghoul's level from five two three, allowing it to attack under your Gravity Bind destroying your Sonic Duck!" Shadow Ghouls claw pierces a squawking Sonic Duck and destroys it, "Now you can go."

::Crap...:: Patrick thought::She was leading me on!:: Patrick drew his card::Now I'll finish her the same way.::

"I summon Dragon Zombie in attack mode. I'm done"

::He's nuts! I'll annihilate him!:: "Well," Rebecca said, "I'll activate my rarest card, Tribute to the Doomed! I discard Lady of Faith to activate it and pump Shadow Ghoul's attack to 2000! I choose the farthest face-down card!" Patrick's hidden Man-Eater Bug is wrapped in bandages and pulled down by a fiendish hand.

"Next I summon another Cannon Soldier and use Cost Down to make it level 2. Now I activate My Shield and Sword spell card switching all attack and defense points. Now Cannon Soldier attacks Dragon Zombie and wins 1300 to 0!" Cannon Soldier blasts a hole through the already cadaverous Dragon Zombie draining Patrick's LP down to 1200. "To end it, Shadow ghoul attacks Relinquished!"

"But I'll equip Cannon Soldier to Relinquished, making it take the full blow and you lose the 100 point difference. Cannon Soldier is pulled in front of Relinquished just before Shadow Ghoul's claw strikes.

"Fine!" Rebecca huffed, "I'll activate Monster Reborn to bring back witch of the Black Forest and end my turn!"

Patrick drew, "This is it! I activate Relinquished to equip Shadow Ghoul and Relinquished's attack is now 2000! Attack Witch of the Black Forest!" Relinquished uses Shadow Ghoul's claw to decapitate Rebecca's Witch. She began to use its effect, hoping to get a monster to defend her remaining 200 LP.

"Wait Rebecca," Patrick began, "There's no need. I activate my own Monster Reborn to revive one of your Cannon Soldiers." Cannon Soldier now stood against Rebecca, "I'll use its effect to sacrifice it like you did and destroy the last of your LP with direct damage. It's game." The holograms ended and Rebecca gave up her two Spell Counters.

"Fantastic work!" she patted Patrick on the shoulder (which she could barely reach), "You've got potential. I'd like to wish you good lick and congrats. Here's my rarest card, Tribute to the Doomed."

Patrick stared at the spell, "Thank-you, champ."


	10. 10 A Room Full of People Who Hate You

Yu-Gi-Oh!:

Guardian of Death

DUEL 10: A Room Full of People Who Hate You

::Two more, two more:: Patrick Kingston thought counting his eight spell counters. He didn't even know which direction he was heading. Even Anubis was too elated to speak. That is, until he felt himself slipping. The ground underneath him caved in. He fell with a thud. He opened his eyes to see two weird men in Chinese suits.

"Heh, heh, heh. Look brother, more prey has fallen in!"

"Indeed brother!" Patrick stood and looked at his unsuspecting captors. One was wearing orange and the other green.

"You are?" Patrick asked cock-eyed.

"I am Mei!" The one in orange announced.

"And I am Kyuu!" The one in green responded in kind.

"Let me guess," Patrick started, "Tag? Well as you can plainly see I can face only one of you..."

The two looked at each other, "Ooops!" They said in unison.

"Tell you what; I'll roll a six-sided die. If it rolls a 1-2-3 I'll face Mei. If it's 4-5-6 then it'll be me versus Kyuu. Okay?"

The brothers nodded and Patrick dropped the die rolling a five, "It's you and me Green back!"

"You will show me with respect or be lost forever!" Kyuu responded.

"Uh-huh, let's just get this over with. I bet two Spell Counters," Patrick said uninterested.

"Very Well," Kyuu agreed, "Let's duel! I summon the Labyrinth Wall in defense mode! You'll never get past its 3000 def."

"Okay, I set 1 card on the field and summon Servant of Catabolism in attack. His attacks strike directly, flowing through your Labyrinth Wall!" The odd creature fired a crude gel through the Labyrinth and struck Kyuu directly.

"You'll pay!" Mei called out from the side lines.

"I must do this brother!" Kyuu called back, "And I will when I summon Suijin in attack mode!" A weird blue beast emerged. It was a head with arms and the Chinese character for water on its head, "Now attack!" Kyuu ordered.

"Not so fast," Patrick said flipping over a card, "I activate Gravity Bind! No monster level 4 or higher can attack." A glowing pulse pulled Suijin back to the ground.

"Then I set one card and end my turn." Kyuu decided.

"Good, now I attack with Servant of Catabolism again and-"

"My turn to counter!" Kyuu announced with pride, "Suijin uses tidal surf to drown out opposing monster and destroy it!" Suijin released a jet stream of water that surfed toward Jinzo#7 and engulfed it utterly. Nothing was left of it. "Now it's my turn and I summon Kazejin!" Another awkward beast emerged, this time as a green sphere with the Chinese character for wind on its head.

"In return," Patrick began, "I'll set one card on the field and set 1 monster in defense."

"You fool! You've let me summon Sanga of the thunder!" A large bronze torso took the field with arms and a head and a golden arch sprawling from its back. It combined with Kazejin in the middle and Suijin on the bottom to create an actual being.

"Behold Gate Guardian! On my next turn you're finished!"

"You still can't attack with Gravity Bind," Patrick informs drawing a card, "And your luck isn't getting any better. I play Black Illusion Ritual and sacrifice my face-down Sonic Bird to Ritual Summon Relinquished!" On the field Relinquished opened its wings. Though far stronger, Gate Guardian appeared in awe, "I'm done."

"I'll play Remove Trap on that pesky Gravity Bind!"

"Not when I've got this Mystical Space Typhoon set here!" Patrick's Typhoon decimates Kyuu's spell.

"I was hoping you'd do that! Chain Destruction destroys all of your Gravity Binds not already on the field! You lose the rest and I'll use my on Mystical Space Typhoon on your current Gravity Bind to eliminate all of them from your deck!"

(Patrick!) Anubis echoed with concern, (Stay focused! This is still your duel!)

"Now," Kyuu led in, "I attack Relinquished with Gate Guardian!"

"Who were you calling a fool again?" Patrick asked, "Relinquished equips Labyrinth Wall. His points are identical. Since He's in attack, which is zero, Gate Guardian's massive 3750 attack points are direct. Directly to you thanks to Relinquished's "saving throw" using your wall as a shield!"

"No!" Kyuu screamed.

"That's right! You attacked your own monster and now you lose! Hand over your two Spell Counters and your rare Suijin card!"

The duel had ended but Patrick still had a problem, "As punishment for humiliating my brother," Mei said, "Spend eternity in here!"

"Here's a thought," Patrick said pointing up his index finger as a show of his revelation. He pulled Mei close to him then leapt on him, using him as a human stepping stool to the hole he fell through. He climbed up hurriedly and ran off a bit as some of the ground gave way.

Patrick was bent over, gasping for air. When he looked up he saw a sign that said "FINALS. THIS WAY." Patrick followed the arrow with his eyes.

"Finals...here I come."

The trail seemed to go on forever. Patrick Kingston was on his way to wherever the finals of Duelist Paradise's tournament were to be held. He finally had all 10 Spell Counters. Now he needed to get through the finals and face Pegasus again.

He had to halt abruptly. The ground steeped off suddenly in front of Patrick. He looked down to see an odd building. Spikes were protruding like a crown and in the middle was a stadium-looking structure.

::You think these are the finals?:: Patrick asked in his head.

(Yes.) Anubis responded from Patrick's mind, (I sense Pegasus is in there. He awaits us. Let's greet him.)

::Now you're speaking my language!:: Patrick raced down the valley. The ground finally leveled off and Patrick raced to the building. He quickly found the entrance and entered. He looked around the structure. It was obviously brand new and smelled of pine-sol. Its glittering floors reflected the gleam of the fluorescent lighting, blinding Patrick.

Seeing Patrick looking dazed and confused a woman in a blue suit, kind of like a stuartess, approached him, "Sir, do you need help finding your seat?"

Patrick regained his composure just in time, "No, but could you steer me towards the finals? I need to register."

"If you've got ten spell counters then you should head into that room." The woman pointed with a smile. Patrick followed the instructions. He froze before the door. His eyes closed and he held his breath as he entered. His eyes opened and he gasped.

::Well,:: Patrick said looking around::It seems like I've got a room full of people who hate me.:: Patrick could see his adversaries. "Bandit" Keith Howard and Katsuya Jonouchi had made it. He also recognized Japanese Champion Insector Haga and former Japanese champ Dinosaur Ryuzaki. Another boy who had white hair was talking to Jonouchi, but Patrick couldn't think of his name from the Battle City Network.

"Look who finally made it!" Keith announced, "How 'ya doin' chump?"

Patrick smirked, "It seems you've recovered from your last defeat."

"Shuddap!" Keith snapped.

"Keith, you lost to this amateur?" Jonouchi chimed in. Before Patrick could respond, Krocketts entered the room.

"Duelists," Krocketts started, "You are the first eight to qualify for the Duelist Paradise finals. Present your spell counters. If you have 10 then you qualify for the Quarter Final Lottery.

Everyone there presented their Spell Counters and qualified. Each duelist wrote their name down on a slip of paper and put it in a box.

"Very well," Krocketts said holding the box, "We now draw slots for the Quarter Finals. The first duelist in round one is," Krocketts t led on drawing a slip, "Ryo Bakura." The white haired boy stepped forward a little.

"His opponent is, Patrick Kingston." Patrick and Bakura traded looks, "Next up, Amanda Matthews and, "Bandit" Keith Howard."

"Round 3 is, Katsuya Jonouchi and Brian Wesley. Finally, Dinosaur Ryuzaki and Insector Haga. Prepare duelists, the finals are here."


	11. 11 Enter the Arena

Yu-Gi-Oh!:

Guardian of Death

DUEL 11: Enter the Arena

"Will Ryo Bakura and Patrick Kingston please step forward for the first round of the Duelist Paradise Quarterfinals?!" Krocketts's voice echoed throughout the building. Patrick entered the stadium-like area and Bakura entered at the other. The place was full of cheering duel fans.

Patrick was taken aback, "Whoa!" he shouted, "Look at this!"

(It's quite a lot isn't it?) Anubis agreed. Patrick strolled over to the arena in the middle of the stadium. He and Bakura traded a few more looks. He appeared different than before.

"Good luck," the boy uttered.

"That's my line," Patrick responded.

"The duelists in this competition have had to wager their rarest card in their duels and the tradition keeps going. Ryo Bakura will wager his Man-Eater Bug and Patrick Kingston will wager his Lava Golem!" Krocketts announced, "Begin!"

Bakura began by setting one monster face-down and two other cards face-down, "Go," Bakura instructed.

Patrick thought ominously ::He wants me to lose my Lava Golem so I can't use it against him again.::

(That's my bet,) Anubis agreed, (But you'd better focus on the match at hand.)

Patrick nodded and drew his first card from his deck, "I'll set these two cards face-down on the field and summon Jinzo #7 in attack mode!" A cybernetic beast arose on the field, its various wires firing of sparks and a chest plate with "07" on it, "Did I mention," Patrick led on, "That Jinzo #7 attacks directly? Well behold his Prototype Taser attack!" Jinzo #7 broke into pieces and reformed in front of Bakura. Its arm flashed with electricity, reducing Bakura's LP to 1500.

"Next," Patrick said playing a spell, "Pot of Greed! I draw two new cards and end my turn."

"Well, I flip-summon Man-Eater Bug to destroy your Jinzo #7!" Bakura announced. The demonic insect took form on the field and blasted a beam from its mouth, piercing Jinzo #7's head, destroying it.

"Then I'll activate Jar of Greed to draw one more card!" Patrick countered.

"I don't care; I summon Lady of Faith in attack mode." Bakura's new spellcaster took the field.

"Then I'll set one monster face-down in defense mode and set one more card face-down." Patrick responded.

Bakura drew his card. The crowd was chanting to get on with it and a roar of boos, "Let's see them boo this," Bakura led in, "I summon the Cosmo Queen in attack mode!" Bakura's being arose from the arena bringing a hush over the crowd. Her crown toward over her slender body.

"Whoa," Patrick muttered.

"Now attack!" Bakura instructed with fervor. Patrick smirked.

"Not so fast, I activate Gravity Bind, crippling your Cosmo Queen. And finally," Patrick said, causing a cheer in the crowd, "I activate the trap card Just Desserts! You lose 500 LP for each monster on your side of the field meaning you lose exactly 1500 life points and that's game!"

"Winner!" Krocketts announced, "Patrick Kingston has qualified for the semi-finals."

Bakura and Patrick shook hands, "Good duel," Bakura said, "Here is my Dark Spirit of the Silent trap card."

"Thank-you, now I need a break." Patrick sauntered off. He disregarded the trap, not realizing what it was. An hour later the last quarter final duelists finished their matches.

"The semi-final matches are set," Krocketts announced from the loud speakers, where Patrick heard the announcement from the locker room, "The standings are Patrick Kingston versus "Bandit" Keith Howard and Katsuya Jonouchi versus Ryuzaki Dinosaur."

"It's me and Keith again, eh?" Patrick muttered, "Perfect."

"Please prepare for the Semi-finals math 1!" Krocketts announced. Patrick pulled out his deck and began to shuffle it. He paced slowly toward the locker rooms. He drew cards to see his luck. The Relinquished he held in his hand. He'd been through a lot for this monster.

"Please, don't stop now," Patrick murmured.

(Stay focused my friend,) Anubis echoed, (It isn't your monsters that have done this feat for you, it was you all along.)

The door to the locker room swung open, "C'mon dweeb!" A deep voice roared. Patrick looked up to see "Bandit" Keith standing in his room, "You can mope about losing your cards after I take 'em!" Keith walked off and Krocketts walked in after him.

"It's time Mr. Kingston," He informed before walking away. Patrick gave his deck one last lucky shuffle before he left. He strided to the arena with pride, ready for his rematch with the Intercontinental Champion.

He entered the arena to an ovation from the crowd. Krocketts, as before, announced the competitors and the stakes, Patrick's Lava Golem and "Bandit" Keith's Graceful Charity.

Keith drew a card, "Let's start things off right away! I summon Seiyaryu in attack mode!" A Purple dragon with feathers on his arms arose, opening his beak to let loose a roaring squawk. The crowd cheered and Patrick drew a card to start his turn.

"I'll set three cards and set a monster in defense," Patrick said.

"Weak as ever, eh?" Keith mocked, "Fine! I'll go on the offensive! I'll summon Machine King and attack!"

"Then I'll activate my Poison of the Old Man spell! You lose 800 LP Keith!" Patrick rebutted.

"I don't care! Your monster's mincemeat! Seiyaryu, Razor Flare Blast!" A ray of fire erupted from Seiyaryu's beak. It struck Patrick's face-down monster. Keith recognized the shadow.

"It looks like you remember this little thing. Eh, Keith?" Patrick said flipping his monster over, "Cyber Jar, the monster I won from you!" Cyber Jar took its place and destroyed Seiyaryu and Machine King before destroying itself.

Keith growled, "I'll summon Robotic Knight and Mechanical Chaser in attack mode," Keith said angrily.

"Well," Patrick led in, "I'll set on monster then summon Sonic Duck in attack!" The petite green bird stood with pride on the field.

"Bandit" Keith scowled and grinned at the same time, "Well, Mechanical Chaser's gonna change your demeanor twerp, it attacks the face-down monster!"

"Too bad for it my card is D.D. Trainer with a defense of 2000 and 700 more when I activate the Reliable Guardian!" Mechanical Chaser fell in a heap as "Bandit" Keith's LP counter reached 350.

"Now I'll take my real turn and set one card face-down. And Sonic Duck attacks Robotic Knight!" Sonic Duck stormed his opponent and thrusted its body through the Robotic Knight shattering it. "I should end this, Keith," Patrick gloated, "I'll activate another Poison of the Old Man to drain the last of your life points."

"Nope!" Keith said flipping over a card, "I activate Curse Breaker to destroy your spell!" A beam erupted towards Patrick Poison card but is cut off and destroyed by a vortex.

"Mystical Space Typhoon," Patrick informed, "My spell gets through. I'll take my Graceful Charity now!" The crowd roared. Keith threw his lost card down in disgust before leaving the arena. Patrick took a comical bow and left.

Patrick was watching the semi-finals match between Jonouchi and Ryuzaki. It was even at 100 LP each and nothing on the field.

Ryuzaki drew, "Here's a classic for you, Serpent Knight Dragon!" A marvelous snake-like dragon with dark blue flesh arose with a roar.

"Sorry," Jonouchi responded, "But if you want something 'classic', take a look at your former Red-Eyes Black Dragon!" Jonouchi's demonic black dragon rose to the playing field. Its fireball annihilated Ryuzaki's monster and ended the duel. Patrick looked on at Jonouchi taking his cheers.

"He'll make a good challenge I hope," Patrick gloated.


	12. 12 Down to the Wire

Yu-Gi-Oh!:

Guardian of Death

DUEL 12: Down to the Wire

(Are you okay?) Anubis asked his partner.

::Yes:: Patrick thought::I'll be okay. I just need this to be over. But before I get to Pegasus I have to get past Jonouchi.::

"Will our remaining duelists please report to the arena for the Duelist Paradise finals?" Krocketts announced over the P.A. system. Patrick stood, adjusting his vest, and walked out. His verbal scuffle with Jonouchi would probably fuel Jonouchi's side of play, but Patrick wanted only one thing...another shot at Pegasus.

Patrick opened up the stadium double-doors to a roaring crowd. Patrick was humbled by the show of support, but he had no need to be famous. He walked to the dueling arena and stood waiting as Jonouchi walked to the field. They stared at each other, trying to get into the each others mind.

"You ready, amateur?" Jonouchi mocked.

"I'm gonna love crushing you, you know," Patrick responded with a chuckle. Jonouchi growled. The fans up roared all of a sudden and Jonouchi and Patrick looked around for the cause. Patrick's eyes finally fell on Pegasus entering a special viewing booth. He growled and turned back to his opponent, ready and with fervor.

"DUEL!!" the boys said together. Patrick drew his first card and set two cards and a monster face-down in defense. "Alright," Patrick started, "show me the difference between us, Jonouchi."

"You got it!" Jonouchi drew, "I'll set two cards as well and then summon Swordsman of Landstar!" A cartoonish beast took form on the field. Its goofy face was printed on the tiny shield it held, "It might not look like much, but it'll take out any monster you summon, I guarantee it!"

"We'll see," Patrick muttered, "I'll summon the Servant of Catabolism! Attack directly with Tide of the Catabolism!" Patrick's raggedy monster blasted into Jonouchi directly. His LP counter was whittled down to 1300.

"Huh? You actually got me? But I was the runner-up at the last tournament! Well, things've changed since Pegasus's last tournament! Including my deck! Check out these new cards!" Jonouchi flipped over a spell, "Graceful Dice!" A chibi being with a top hat and tiny angel wigs emerged on the field holding a blue die. He dropped it and rolled a four, "And the trap card Skull Dice!" Jonouchi flipped his other card and a chibi demon appeared holding a red die which was rolled for a five.

"So what is all this?" Patrick asked.

"Graceful Dice ups Swordsman of Lasndstar's attack by four hundred because it rolled a four and Skull Dice rolled a five, reducing your monster's attack by five hundred and now attack!" Swordsman of Landstar lunged at the Servant of Catabolism but instead stood still on Patrick's side of the field.

"What the?" Jonouchi muttered.

"I activated my Change of Heart spell! It put your Swordsman on my side of the field for the rest of your turn," Patrick explained, "When you get control of him again your dice cards will have worn off!"

"Grrr...I'll set one monster face-down in defense and end my turn." Jonouchi mumbled angrily. Swordsman of Landstar returned to Jonouchi's side of the field.

Patrick drew a card, "You'll love this," he teased summoning a cybernetic monster to the field, "Jinzo # 7 in attack mode! It can attack your LP directly too! With Jinzo #7 and Servant of Catabolism attacking together you're down to only 100 remaining Life Points!"

Jonouchi reeled from the onslaught of Patrick's barrage of direct attacks, "Well, I'll just have to-"Jonouchi began reaching for his face-down monster and drew a card. His eyes focused on the card he drew," Hee hee hee! I'll summon this! My rarest card, the Red-Eyes Black Dragon!" A demonic black dragon with glowing, pulsing scarlet eyed arose on the field with a roar, "With this I can even up the score! Red-Eyes Black Dragon, use your Dark Fireball on Jinzo #7!" A bright sphere of energy was released from the dragon's mouth striking Jinzo #7 and incinerating it. Patrick's LP went straight to 100, even with Jonouchi.

"Not bad," Patrick said switching Servant of Catabolism to defense, "I'll set two cards and end my turn."

"Crap!" Jonouchi exclaimed, "I could've finished you! Oh well, I flip up my Panther Warrior," Jonouchi flipped his monster into attack. A purple-ish black cat with green armor emerged, "I'll sacrifice Swordsman of Landstar to attack with Panther Warrior and destroy Servant of Catabolism!" Panther Warrior's sword diced the servant.

"Next, Red-Eyes Black Dragon, incinerated his face-down monster!" Red-Eyes launched a blast that did just that.

Patrick drew a card. His demeanor was bleak. "I end my turn," he mumbled.

"Ha!" Jonouchi laughed, "Now that you can't do anything, there's nothing I can do either! Just forfeit! I don't wanna have to wait for your deck to run out of cads."

Patrick knew the duel rode on the next card. The crowd grew silent. His eyes gazed on the card that "Bandit" Keith had lost to him. "I activate Graceful Charity. I draw three cards and discard two. Ha! Now I'll activate the Black Illusion Ritual! I discard from my hand the Sonic Bird and summon Relinquished!" The great beast of Patrick's deck arose on the field. It loomed over the arena, silencing the crowd.

"Now suck the Red-Eyes Black Dragon into yourself and take its power!" Relinquished opened its massive wings and inhaled Red-Eyes Black Dragon. Its wings closed and the Red-Eyes appeared wedged into its wings. Its power now matched that of the Red-Eyes Black Dragon.

"It's over Jonouchi. Relinquished, Dark Fireball attack on Panther Warrior!" Relinquished mimicked Red-Eyes Black Dragon's attack and blasted it at Panther Warrior. It was destroyed in a dazzling array of light. Jonouchi's LP counter went to 0.

"Guess you weren't an amateur after all, eh?" Jonouchi admitted, "Here, my Red-Eyes. You've earned it. I'll be back for it one day, so don't get comfy!" Jonouchi waved his finger at Patrick making him chuckle.

"No, I'll take Salamandra. I have no need for Red-Eyes Black Dragon, y'know?" Patrick taunted

"Heh, you're good guy," Jonouchi said.

"Let's have a round of applause for the Duelist Paradise Champion. Patrick Kingston!" Krocketts blared and the crowd cheered with vigor. Patrick grabbed the mic.

"Let's hear it for Katsuya Jonouchi!" The fans applauded the sportsmanship. Krocketts took back the mic.

"As champion, you have the choice to challenge Master Pegasus for the grand prize of a super-rare prize card along with Pegasus's rarest card. Will you accept the challenge?" Krocketts asked moving the mic to Patrick's mouth.

"I accept."


	13. 13 Climax

Yu-Gi-Oh!:

Guardian of Death

DUEL 13: Climax

The crowd roared. Patrick looked dead at Pegasus. His anger could be felt throughout the entire arena. The audience didn't know the history behind Patrick and Pegasus's feud, but the tension spoke volumes.

"Now," Krocketts began trying to cut through the fire between Pegasus and Patrick, "There will be a 10-minute intermission-"

"No," Patrick cut off, "It starts right now!" He pointed his finger downward to show he meant it.

"These are Master Pegasus's rules! You'll need all the time you've got to-"

"No," Pegasus cut off as well, "It will commence."

Krocketts sighed, "Very well, prepare the ring." Krocketts waved his hand in exhaustion. People working for Pegasus stormed the field and made sure the arena was up to another duel so soon. After the ok Pegasus stepped down to the arena floor. He stood on one side of the arena motioning Patrick to his place.

"Come on little Patrick. You wanted this so badly, now you've got it."

Patrick took his place, "Why?"

Pegasus cocked his head to one side, "Whatever do you mean?"

Patrick frowned, "Why'd you do this? You want revenge for the last time I beat you? Are you truly so damn vain?"

Pegasus merely chuckled, "More than that. You beat me when I was injured and couldn't think straight. Now, I'll crush you and take your Lava Golem, the very card you used to cheat me."

"You wanna talk about cheating someone? How about stealing my Relinquished to open the Shadow Realm?!" Patrick began shouting angrily, "How about luring me into a tournament to get me to lose a card that whipped you?! How about trying to-?!"

"How about shutting your big mouth?!" Pegasus cut off, "Can't you settle yourself in public?" The audience had hushed. A pin could be dropped a mile away and be heard. People began muttering things about the two duelists.

"You think I care about your pathetic audience? They've shut-up so let's get to this and duel!" Patrick responded.

"Fine!" Pegasus turned his head, "Krocketts! Set it off!"

"Very well. Ladies and gentlemen in attendance and millions of duelists and fans alike watching at home, this is the championship match of the Duelist Paradise Tournament!" The fans still stood in stunned silence, "The challenger is from Winchester, Kentucky and has come from obscurity and won the tournament. The Duelist Paradise winner, Patrick Kingston!"

Fans finally began to snap out of it, "And his opponent, the creator of Duel Monsters and King of the Cards, Pegasus J. Crawford!" The fans finally began to applaud a bit, "If Pegasus wins he gets Lava Golem and if Kingston wins he'll receive Toon World and be given a rare powerful card that has never been released!"

Pegasus and Patrick set their cards down and the LP counters rose to 2000. The two said together, "Duel!"

Patrick studied his hand and drew a card, "I'll set these two cards face-down and activate Pot of Greed!" A devilish green jar arose laughing maniacally. Patrick drew his two new cards, "Now I set two new cards and summon Jinzo#7 in attack mode," Patrick's cybernetic monster took form, "His attack can strike directly so I don't need to wait on monsters anyway. You're already down by 500."

Pegasus drew a card, "I'll activate Dian Keto the Cure Master! Now I'm in the lead!" An elderly woman flashed light on Pegasus, increasing his LP by 1000 to 2500. Patrick also had the elderly woman on his field.

"I guess I'll activate _my_ Dian Keto as well!" Patrick smirked.

"Then let me even this up like it truly should be," Pegasus began, "by putting my self back in the lead. I activate Masked Doll! It negates any bad side effects of cards I play!" An odd doll arose on the field, the golden eye of Anubis on its head and a cylinder in its chest, "Next, Masked Doll negates the 500 LP I pay to activate Tremendous Fire! Meaning you lose 1000 LP and I lose nothing!" A great flame spread across the arena. Most hit Patrick reducing his LP to 2000 again, but some went towards Pegasus and was absorbed by his doll's cylinder.

"Next," Pegasus continued, "I play Toon World!" The cartoony book appeared on the field. Dark energy was sucked into the Masked Doll so that Pegasus's LP wasn't halved, "Next, I set a card face-down and a monster face-down in defense. Now tell me, have you ever dueled your boss?"

"My boss?" Patrick responded confused.

"Why, Seto Kaiba of course! I picked up an old trick from him a while back and thought I'd try it. But I'm giving you one turn to beat it before it beats you. All you have to do is guess how to beat Kaiba boy and you'll succeed! Can you do it?"

Patrick smirked, "Watch me Pegasus!" He drew a card, "I activate the spell, Poison of the Old Man and flip another Poison of the Old Man face-up! I gain 1200 you lose 800!"

"'Afraid not little one! I activate Harpie's Feather Duster! It destroys all Spell and Trap cards you have on the field!" A great wind rushed toward Patrick.

"Then I'll activate Fake Trap!" Patrick flipped it over revealing a very perturbed demon, "It protects all Trap cards from being destroyed by taking all force. But, my spells are still gone." The wind blew over and all that remained was Patrick's face-down card, now known to be a trap.

"Oh well, one card won't hurt. But you still didn't take the measures to beat Kaiba nor did you take those measures to beat me. Now I'll take my turn and it's over!"

Pegasus drew his card, "I warned you! Now I flip the Lord of Dragon!" A being cloaked in a garment decorated with bones and a cape emerged, "And I'll play Flute of Summoning Dragon!" A golden flute appeared in Lord of Dragon's hands. He began to trumpet it, "In this version of Duel Monsters, This combo summons one dragon to the field for you by sacrificing Lord of Dragons and I choose," Lord of Dragons exploded and as the smoke cleared a white winged dragon roared where he stood, "The Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"

"That's what you meant! Kaiba's Blue-Eyes!" Patrick realized.

"Yes, little Patrick, but this beast is not good enough for me. I summoned it to put it in Toon World and play a new, more powerful version of this dragon from my hand!" The Blue-Eyes was sucked into Toon World. Pegasus played a monster and the dragon reemerged as a zany chibi-style version of its former self, "I summon the Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon! He can't do anything the turn he's summoned so I'll set a card and end my turn."

Patrick was in awe of the Toon Dragon. He drew his card, "I summon Sonic Bird in attack!" The jet pack wearing eagle was summoned and got ready to blast off, "He brings-"Patrick was cut off watching Sonic Bird fall, "What?!"

"Didn't notice me activate my Trap Hole? Too bad. It's truly a great trap which destroys a monster when it's summoned. That means you won't get your Ritual Spell card like last time!" Pegasus explained.

"Then I'll direct attack with Jinzo #7 and end my turn." Patrick said sighing.

"Hah!" Pegasus laughed drawing his card, "Now normally, I'd need to pay LP to do this, but Masked Doll takes that for me. I use Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon to attack you directly!" The dragon zoomed toward Patrick.

"Wrong!" Patrick said making the sound of a buzzer, "I activate Gravity Bind! Even though it's trying to attack directly, it's level eight! Way too powerful to by-pass Gravity Bind! You fail!"

Pegasus grimaced, "Then I'll end it, for now."

Patrick drew a card, "Good. Then I'll set a monster face-down in defense and drain you of another 500 LP with Jinzo #7!"

Pegasus drew, "I'll set a card and summon another great toon. Meet Toon Dark Magician Girl! She can't attack, but she'll do. Next, I activate Fissure!" A chasm opened under Jinzo #7 and he fell being crushed as it closed, "It destroys the face-up monster on your field with the lowest attack."

"Not bad," Patrick spoke solemnly drawing a card, "I'll set one card and end my turn,"

::I knew it!:: Pegasus thought::It was a fluke last time! He's too weak to beat me!:: "I'll draw, and activate another Tremendous Fire! Now you're down by 500 to me!"

"Crap," Patrick muttered drawing a card.

(Hang in there my friend) Anubis cheered

"I'll set a monster in face-down defense and end my turn."

Pegasus drew and began to applaud, "Congrats! You put up a good fight, but this is it! I use Remove Trap to destroy Gravity Bind!" Gravity Bind was shattered, "Now my toon beasts can attack!"

"Nope, I'll activate another Gravity Bind I've been saving," Patrick informed, "Now it's my turn. I'll draw and end my turn."

"I will set one card and do the same," Pegasus said frustrated.

Patrick drew, "I'll summon-"

"Wrong!" Pegasus cut off, "How do you like it? I activate another Trap Hole destroying your monster!" another hole appeared like the one destroying Sonic Bird.

"You're too confident," Patrick informed, "Trap Hole doesn't work against Special Summons and that's what ritual summons are, I'm summoning Relinquished by playing Black Illusion Ritual and sacrificing my face-down Aqua Matador," Patrick's great beast arose floating over the hole without regard.

"You know you can't equip my Toon Monsters when they're hidden in Toon World, "Pegasus said drawing, "So I'll use Mystical Space Typhoon on Gravity bind and attack your face-down monster with Toon Dark Magician Girl and the spell card Cursed Camouflage to destroy any face-down monster that Toon Dark Magician Girl attacks without having to flip it for damage calculation."

Gravity Bind shattered again and Toon Dark Magician Girl emerged from Toon World and struck the face-down monster destroying it.

"You're smarter than before. Nothing would've happened to my Giant Soldier of Stone had you not played that spell." Patrick said.

"It gets better little Patrick, My Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon can attack as well! Destroy Relinquished!"

"I don't think so! You left Toon World open leaving Toon Dark Magician Girl vulnerable to monster effects like Relinquished's "Toon Dark Magician Girl was sucked into Relinquished's body. Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon attacked Relinquished and it threw the magician in front of him to take the damage/

"And if anyone knows Relinquished, it's you. So you must know that when a monster attacks Relinquished with an attack higher than the monster equipped to Relinquished, only the equipped monster is destroyed and you lose the life point damage. Thanks for sacrificing 1000 of your own life points for me."

"You insolent brat," Pegasus grumbled.

"Now," Patrick drew his card, "I play another Black Illusion Ritual and sacrifice Muka-Muka from my hand to summon another Relinquished!" The two Relinquished stood tall on the field.

Pegasus drew, "I set a card and end my turn."

Patrick drew another card, "I'll set this card. Oh by the way, you lose." Patrick mocked.

Pegasus began laughing, "I'm crushing you, you fool!"

Patrick waged his finger, "No. Once before you wanted to see if I could beat Kaiba by beating your strategy. Now I want to see if you can even beat me."

Pegasus drew and looked at his card menacingly, "Very well, though you suck at bluffing. I activate the spell card Raigeki!" A great bolt of lightning struck Patrick's side of the field destroying his two Relinquished, "Now, I could normally attack you directly by sacrificing 500 LP to use Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon's effect. But I've only got 500 left and even though Masked Doll takes all LP damage of my cards, I still have to have enough LP to be able to use it legally. So I'm done."

Patrick drew a card not even looking at it, "Time's up. Y'know I could've destroyed that Raigeki card, I could even destroy your Toon World. But there's something bugging me."

"Oh really?" Pegasus mocked, "Do tell!"

"It's Masked Doll. If you play another Tremendous fire I'd lose my last 1000 Life Points and you wouldn't. If you played it now without Masked Doll it'd be a tie, but you're just too good for that aren't you?"

"Make your point!"

"Well, Masked Doll is keeping 2000 points of Direst Damage in her. When it's gone you're at -1500. So now I play my own Mystical Space Typhoon doing just that." Patrick flipped over a card. A great typhoon crushed Masked Doll and an explosion rocked toward Pegasus, reducing his Life Points to zero.

The crowd went wild and Pegasus hunkered over in exhaustion.

"I'll take my Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon and whatever else you said now," Patrick said extending his hand


End file.
